Love Me Do
by copodevinho
Summary: <html><head></head>Haruno Sakura, stalker, maior fã de Uchiha Sasuke e me apaixonando pelo irmão dele. Prazer.  ItaxSaku   UA</html>


Eu comecei a gostar do Sasuke-kun quando tinha sete anos. Ele era tão lindo e inteligente, todas as meninas o adoravam. Ele sempre chamava atenção de todos e era o queridinho dos professores.

Eventualmente, a maioria das garotas parou de gostar dele, porque estavam muito atarefadas em suas vidas de pré-adolescentes e porque se apaixonaram, de verdade, por garotos reais e carinhosos, diferentes do Sasuke-kun, um poço de indiferença. E enquanto todas as minhas amigas saíam felizes com seu namorados, eu ficava em casa, atualizando a página dele no MySpace. Eu sei que parece doentio, e eu até entendo. Mas era o que eu achava importante e também era a única coisa que me importava naquela época.

Foi só depois de alguns anos sendo inconveniente online que eu passei a ser inconveniente na vida real. Ino, minha melhor amiga, me chamava de stalker. Eu até achei o termo bonitinho, até descobrir que 'stalker' significava 'perseguidor'. Ela me disse que o meu dia-a-dia era rodeado pelo dia-a-dia de Sasuke-kun. O que bem era verdade. Se alguém me dissesse que ele estava na região, eu parava o que estivesse fazendo para observá-lo. Uma vez, cheguei a pegar um copo de coca-cola que ele jogou na lixeira, e levei para casa. Acho que aquele copo ficou em minha cabeceira por um mês, até que minha mãe se cansou e o jogou fora. Quando cheguei em casa da escola e não o vi lá, entrei em crise e ela me disse que tinha voado pela janela. Obviamente não acreditei e fui averiguar. Desci as escadas correndo, rolei do sétimo degrau até o primeiro e fiquei de molho por uma semana, com o pé quebrado.

Mas nada disso foi capaz de me fazer parar com as esquisitices. Nem a vergonha, os olhares estranhos, e aquele sentimento de que havia alguma coisa errada comigo foram suficientes. Eu estava viciada em seguir a vida de Sasuke.

Um dia, saindo da educação física, fui rápida o suficiente para interceptá-lo na porta do vestiário. E é óbvio que ele, com toda sua educação que poderia ser facilmente confundida com arrogância, me jogou para escanteio. Literalmente. Eu tinha sido estúpida o suficiente ao deixar minha guarda aberta e todas as garotas do primário – onde Sasuke-kun era tido como um Deus – me seguiram. Quando o viram sair do vestiário de cabelo molhado, abotoando a camisa, com aquele ar desleixado e cheiro de sabonete, elas me esmagaram. Não me lembro de nada além de zilhões de pés miúdos me pisoteando. Garotas tão novinhas, mas tão assanhadas...

Minha obssessão chegou a nivéis exorbitantes. Eu ia, todos os dias após a escola, numa ruela onde eu podia ver perfeitamente – ok, talvez não tão perfeitamente assim – a janela do quarto do Sasuke-kun. Vocês podem imaginar a alegria de uma stalker ao descobrir o endereço de seu stalkeado, ou perseguido, que fica mais certinho.

Observava aquela janela de cortinas escuras todos os dias. Nunca tinha visto Sasuke-kun na janela, pra ser sincera, mas saber que ele estava ali, por detrás das cortinas, já era o suficiente. Imaginava o que ele estaria vestindo, o que ele estaria fazendo, em quem ele estaria pensando. Eu já imaginava que nunca seria em mim, a não ser como um estorvo e algo a ser evitado, mas o amava tanto – ou amava a idéia de amá-lo – que não me importava. Só queria ficar ali, sentada naquele banco de concreto, imaginando o dia que ele afastaria aquelas cortinas pesadas e sorriria para mim, acenando. Bem atípico.

Depois de um ano inteiro passado em frente de uma janela, chegaram os anos de exames finais e eu já não tinha tanto tempo. Soube que Sasuke-kun tentaria uma vaga para o curso técnico de Elétrica e tentei o mesmo. Ele passou, eu não.

Tentei então o curso de enfermagem e finalmente consegui resultados. Passei em terceiro lugar, o que significava que minha vida finalmente estava encontrando um rumo, mesmo que contra minha vontade, e saíndo da mediocridade. Será que eu estava deixando de ser uma sombra?

Sinto dizer que não. Continuei com meus hábitos antigos em meu tempo livre, observando sempre a vida de Sasuke. A janela era minha única esperança, agora que quase não nos víamos na escola. Eu chegava a imaginar como seria o dia em que ele finalmente repararia em mim e no tempo que eu perdi brincando de seguí-lo. Será que ele se sentiria lisonjeado? Feliz?

Foi numa quarta-feira que eu finalmente vi alguém naquela janela. Mas, ao contrário do que eu imaginava, não era Sasuke, e sim o irmão mais velho dele, Itachi. Todas os estudantes tinham muito respeito por Itachi, pois ele tinha se formado com mérito e agora tinha um estágio em uma das melhores clínicas de psiquiatria no país. Porém, mesmo depois de ter visto alguém diferente de quem eu imaginava ver na janela, não perdi minhas esperanças de que aquele fosse o quarto de Sasuke.

Até que na sexta-feira Itachi apareceu novamente na janela, dessa vez lendo um livro. Na penumbra da noite mal iluminada pelo poste antigo, ele lia aquele livro, como se somente para me mostrar que aquele quarto era dele, e que Sasuke-kun não estava lá.

Mas a imagem de Itachi, naquela luz baixa, concentradíssimo lendo um livro, qualquer que fosse, ficou gravada em minha mente por um bom tempo, e fui incapaz de esquecê-la por muito.

Só voltei àquela ruela duas vezes mais. Depois, como todas as outras garotas, deixei de gostar de Sasuke.

Obviamente de vez em quando ainda tinha tristes recaídas, ainda atualizava sua página agora do Facebook e ainda o seguia no twitter. Mas, aos poucos, estava deixando de viver a vida dele para enfim viver a minha.

Tudo parecia estar em completa paz. Nada de Sasuke-kun, só em doses homeopáticas, e nada de stalkear a vida aheia.

Mas um dia, sentada em casa checando meus e-mails, recebi uma proposta no mínimo estranha.

_De: Uchiha Sasuke __.com_

_Para: Haruno Sakura __.com_

_Assunto: Oi_

_Oi,_

_Consegui seu e-mail com Naruto e gostaria de saber se você quer sair comigo._

_Sasuke._

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Acho que hiperventilei por minutos até pensar numa resposta. Fechei e abri a janela setenta e oito vezes para ver se o e-mail era de verdade ou se era imaginação minha. Eu não conseguia acreditar, piscava os olhos incrédula.

Uchiha Sasuke queria sair comigo?

Só podia ser brincadeira.


End file.
